Thanks for not giving up on me
by fixusi
Summary: He was not giving up. Because he knew Dean would eventually come. Maybe it would take longer than usually, maybe he was out of clues, but still. Sam was not giving up, because Dean weren't. Sam knew that because he was still Dean's little brother and knew him better than Dean knew himself. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much for the few reviews ! I really appreciate them, and honestly? Reviews keep me writing.**

**Rated: T. Just for sure.  
Warnings: A little bit violence, but not too graphig. Angst.**

**oO::Oo**

He was trapped.

Literally trapped.

He wondered how it was possible, but anything was possible in their lives.

Sam couldn't do anything but sat on the cage, hoping that his attackers wouldn't come.

They had taken him like.. three days ago. They gave him food once a day and wouldn't let Sam sleep. He was hungry and tired.

It was one sick game.

And they had beaten him. Every second hour, at least. So he was hurt, too. He knew something was wrong in his body. He couldn't lift himself up so easily, because every time his chest sent a wave of pain trough his body. Another side of his face was bruised and full of cuts. Just like his ribs and back.

Dean.

That one word crossed his mind over and over again. It sailed in his head and questions popped up.

Where was he? Was he alright? Was he looking for Sam?

Sam knew Dean wouldn't stop looking. Not ever.

So praticly Sam just sat there and waited. Waited for Dean, waited for food or another beating.

Normally he could defend himself easily, if they just let him. But they had tied Sam up. He was vulnerable as hell, hands tied behind him and weak because of hunger.

But no.

He was not giving up.

Because he _knew _Dean would eventually come. Maybe it would take longer than usually, maybe he was out of clues, but still.

Sam was not giving up, because Dean weren't. Sam knew that, because he was Dean's little brother and knew him better than Dean knew himself.

**oO::Oo**

There was a sound of key turning in lock. Sam knew that sound. It meant nothing good.

Sam backed up a little, trying to get as far from the door as he possibly could.

Three men stepped in to the room. Laughing they opened the cage door, pulling Sam violently out.

Sam screamed in pain when the familiar wave of pain hit his ribs. He was pushed back to the floor, air escaping his lungs when he hit the cold cement floor.

Sam saw black dots dancing in his eyes for a minute, but they quickly dissappeared when a good, fast kick was send to his side. He flew to his other side shouting in quick, blinding pain.

Two more kicks. Sam barely noticed them, he was almost out. It was hard to breathe anymore. He was almost sure that one or more of his ribs were broken. Kicks were too powerful to just crack them.

Suddenly the door was kicked open. Somebody stepped in, gun in hands. Sam could hear the noise coming from the gun, but he was nearly unconscious. He couldn't focus is gaze into the shooter.

He heard men yelling and then.. nothing. There was completely silent.

Sam moaned slightly, turning his head towards shooter. Maybe it was a good guy. Maybe..

One word escaped from Sam's lips when he saw the shooter. He knew he was safe.

"Dean.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only the fanfic.**

**oO::Oo**

_One word escaped from Sam's lips when he saw the shooter. He knew he was safe._

_"Dean.."_

**oO::Oo**

Their eyes met. Worry shined through Dean's. There were so many emotions running on Dean's face that Sam couldn't name everyone. Worry, most of all. But relief was there, too.

"Sammy", was the first word Dean said. He dropped his gun to the floor, taking a careful step towards Sam.

In seconds Dean was by Sam's side. Sam was nearly out, breathing hevily and in pain, but somehow he managed to smile at Dean.

"You came."  
"Of course I came. I will always come."

Sam's bloody teeth dissappeared behind his lips when his smile faded away.

Dean was on his knees beside Sam. His face didn't tell his thoughts, but Sam could guess. How would he get Sam out without hurting him too much?

Sam tried to shift his position a bit. His ribs hurt like hell, and he was an extremely bad position. He managed to move a little, and pressure on his ribs eased.

Dean asked if Sam was alright. Slowly Sam nodded. It was the Winchester way, always stubborn and never giving in to the pain. Never admitting weaknesses.

"Yeah, sure", Dean muttered, placing his hands over Sam's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

Sam nodded, preparing himself to the coming pain.. But the pain he felt when he was getting up was worse than he had thought.

Sam almost shouted in pain, but managed to bite his lip and kept his pain inside.

Suddenly his legs gave under him and he almost fell. But Dean was quicker, grapping Sam tightly and taking his weight. Dean mutterd soothing words and lowered Sam to sit against the wall.

"Maybe I should call Bobby."  
"N-no.. M'okay."  
"No, you're not. Sammy, listen to me. I won't call Bobby, not yet, but we have to walk to the Imapala. You think you can do it?"

Sam nodded and lifted his head up to look at his big brother who always came to rescue him. Sam couldn't help thinking that the time would come, when Dean wouldn't come anymore. Time, when Sam would be all alone.

"Let's do it slowly."

Dean somehow managed to get Sam standing. Together they limped to Impala, slowly, but they made it in time.

Carefully Dean helped Sam in the backseat of the Impala, head resting against the window. It wasn't the best position, but it was bearable.

Sam smiled at himself when Dean started the engine. He knew he was safe. He knew Dean would make it all better.

Metallica started playing in the car radio. Familiar sounds of Enter Sandman lulled Sam into restless sleep.

**End. I didn't want so much talking to this fanfic, but you can't really write a fanfic like this without dialog, so.. And huge thanks for the reviews ! **

**Again, reviews are love 3**


End file.
